This inventin relates to a comprehensive folding support structure for a table tennis table and net. Previous table tennis tables and nets often had the problem that, after a short period of use, the two sides of the table would become uneven relative to each other or the folding mechanisms were easily bent or broken.
It is the purpose of this present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the abovementioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.